Дейзи/Галерея
Первый сезон Popular background ponies 6 S01E01.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Orange Swirl and Lemon Hearts running to the party S1E02.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Sweetie Drops surprising Twilight S1E03.png|Приглашение на бал Daisy On Back S01E04.png|Сбор урожая Ponies gasp over Rarity's new look S1E06.png|Хвастунишка Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Укрощение дракона Applejack pulling down branches S1E08.png|Единство противоположностей Daisy S01E09.png|У страха глаза велики Ponies marvel at the parasprites S1E10.png|Незваные гости Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png|Последний день зимы The racers pass Applejack and Rainbow Dash for the last time S1E13.png|Осенний забег Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png|Рождённая для успеха Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png|Шоу талантов Fluttershy incognito S1E20.png|Секреты дружбы Scared Braeburn S01E21.png|Яблоки раздора Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png|Птица Феникс The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png|История знаков отличия Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png|День рождения Ponies at the gala S1E26.png|Самый лучший вечер Второй сезон Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png|Нулевой урок Daisy hitting a barrel of apples S2E04.png|Затмение Луны Berryshine and Piña Colada win the competition S2E5.png|Настоящие сёстры Pie for you too S2E06.png|Загадочная лихорадка Daisy and Goldengrape notice something S2E8.png|Таинственный защитник Ponies walking through town S2E11.png|Канун Дня горящего очага Daisy selling pans S2E12.png|День семьи Crowd listening to Applejack S2E14.png|Пропажа Everypony watching S02E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Daisy running S02E17.png|День сердец и копыт Big Finish to song S2E18.png|Настоящий друг Fluttershy awkwardly smiling at Daisy and Sweetie Drops S2E19.png|Настоять на своём Fluttershy crawl S2E20.png|Давно пора Background ponies in the market S2E23.png|Секреты и тайны Понивилля Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Третий сезон Ponies in Canterlot S3E1.png|Кристальная Империя. Часть 1 Daisy sees the Pinkie clones hopping S3E03.png|Слишком много Пинки Пай CMC running at the parade S3E04.png|Плохое яблоко Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png|Магическая дуэль Ponies noticing Scootaloo in the air S3E6.png|Неспящие в Понивилле Spike running after balloon S03E09.png|Спайк к вашим услугам Twilight and Rainbow Dash on the train S03E11.png|Только для любимцев Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство ''My Little Pony: Девочки из Эквестрии Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Четвёртый сезон Decorating Canterlot S4E1.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png|Суперпони Crowd of ponies trotting and singing S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Townsponies gathering S4E13.png|Будь проще! The Ponytones singing in front of a crowd of ponies S4E14.png|Ванильная пони Ponyville watching the Breezies S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Ponies clapping S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png|Прыжок веры Crowd of ponies listening to Twilight S4E22.png|Честная сделка The fair S4E23.png|В плену у вдохновения Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Discord reels in Earth ponies S4E25.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Пятый сезон Daisy and Diamond Mint gallop past Apple Bloom S5E4.png|Блум и тень Daisy, Cherry Berry, and Caramel sledding S5E5.png|Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Daisy -Whaaat-!- S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png|Принцесса Спайк A party S5E11.png|Разрушитель вечеринки Ponyville works together against the Tantabus S5E13.png|Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Crowd outside the Canterlot Carousel S5E14.png|Бутик в Кантерлоте Rainbow -This is the best thing ever!- S5E15.png|Рарити идёт по следу! Applejack overwhelmed by Manehattan ponies S5E16.png|Сделано в Манхэттене Ponies cheer for Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png|Братский фестиваль Crusaders lead a parade through Ponyville S5E18.png|В поисках утраченного знака Pinkie with balloons with the CMC in front of her S5E19.png|Пинки Пай кое-что знает Discord poofs to another cafe table S5E22.png|А что с Дискордом? Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы Ponies corner Twilight and Spike S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы Dimensional rift showing Ponyville EG3.png More ponies join Daisy at town hall EG3.png Шестой сезон Maud Pie staring at Pouch Pony S6E3.png|Подарок для Мод Пай Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png|Знаки отличия Ponies in Ponyville S6E6.png|Никаких вторых шансов Ponies 'All for tonight' S06E08.png|День очага Daisy waiting for Rarity For You to open S6E9.png|Новости Седельного ряда Applejack approaches the steam gauge S6E10.png|Выходной Эпплджек Zephyr Breeze -make sure I was doing it right- S6E11.png|Братишка Флаттершай Cheerleaders and spectators looking worried S6E14.png|Не ставь карт впереди пони Zombie Daisy lumbers by the window S6E15.png|28 розыгрышей спустя Ponyville ponies cheer for Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png|Бакбольный сезон Cutie Mark Crusaders walking through Ponyville S6E19.png|Виноваты знаки отличия Twilight Sparkle trotting through Ponyville S6E22.png|Точка зрения пони Starlight and Trixie return to Ponyville S6E25.png|Туда и обратно. Часть 1 Седьмой сезон Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png|Совет Селестии Ponies outside the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png|Буря эмоций Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png|Родительская опека Diamond Cutter -she did a fine job setting up- S7E14.png|Обратная сторона славы Spike happy to see Lyra and Sweetie Drops arguing S7E15.png|И нашим и вашим Flower trio presents Rarity's lavender flowers S7E19.png|Грива в тебе не главное Pinkie and RD surrounded by staring ponies S7E23.png|Секреты и пироги My Little Pony в кино'' Ponies mingle in the Canterlot plaza MLPTM.png Spike running with armfuls of scrolls MLPTM.png Twilight introduces herself to Songbird Serenade MLPTM.png Twilight splatters cake on Songbird's jacket MLPTM.png Ponies shocked by Songbird's messy jacket MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade -caked in cake-- MLPTM.png Bodyguard pony 1 -you have visual on buttercream-- MLPTM.png Bodyguard pony 2 -visual confirmed- MLPTM.png Bodyguard pony 2 cleans Songbird's shirt MLPTM.png Twilight and Songbird look at the sky MLPTM.png Twilight steps out from behind the princesses MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow looking down at the ponies MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade flying over Twilight Sparkle MLPTM.png Twilight watching Songbird Serenade fly overhead MLPTM.png Twilight looks toward the back of the audience MLPTM.png Разное FlowerWishesFIMpv 130 L tropical sunset.jpg|Товары RiM Four matching ponies.jpg|Другое Daisy by them! S01E04.png|Сезон 1 Daisy selling pans S2E12.png|Сезон 2 Ponies in Canterlot S3E1.png|Сезон 3 Crowd of ponies trotting and singing S4E12.png|Сезон 4 Daisy -Whaaat-!- S5E9.png|Сезон 5 Daisy waiting for Rarity For You to open S6E9.png|Сезон 6 Diamond Cutter disparaging Rarity again S7E14.png|Сезон 7 en:Daisy/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей